rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
St. Weatherby Sworn Lionheart
Weatherby S. Lionheart is a half-Icyene character role-played by St Weatherby. Overview Weatheby S. Lionheart, is an half icyene, only child of the half icyenes, Dionysius S. Lionheart, an ancient Paladin hero, and Elearnor Hallow, a daughter of Queen Efaritay of Hallowvale. Weatherby has lived through approximately 2160 years since the end of the Third Age, through the 2000 years of the Fourth Age and 159 years of the Fifth Age, till year 1 of the Sixth Age. His most notable deeds in the Fourth Age are his loyal military services to his Lord Saradomin during a series of holy crusades, hence attained fame in the Saradominist community and the honourable title of Paladin Hero, later to be glorified as a Saint for his continual deeds and efforts in service to Saradomin. He possesses a Saradomin Staff and various enchanted silver equipment from the Third Age. From the Fifth Age to the beginning of the Sixth Age, he retired and served the Holy Kingdom of Asgarnia as a venerable advisor to numerous ruling kings. He at one point became a ruling king, wedded with former Kandarin Queen Sylvari Neleseth and had six princes with her. The first three were named Castamir, Vladimir and Imrahil. He later decended to nobility again until Saradomin's return, where he abandoned his nobility to fully devote himself to his Lord. Recently, he re-initated the Verus Paladin Order with the joint efforts of other roaming paladins. Additionally, He has recently slain exactly 250 demons, breaking his records into the 800s while attempting to rescue a pair of icyene siblings at the heart of a demon horde's nest. He succeeded with the aid of his emergency squad of enhanced tactical water rune guardian and his new disciple Dr. Pondius Pius, St. Raphael the icyene commander and with the late arrival of a squad of paladin reinforcements. Saint Weatherby currently remains as the Icyenic Sage, a famous legend of the realm of Asgarnia, entitled as the Archmage of Saradomin. He is also the headmaster of the Order of Blue Wizards, and the director of the Magical Intelligence Agency(MIA) of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He has just begun the first business company in his lifetime - Lionheart Maison de Couture, the first Asgarnian fashion house ever in existence. Self employed as the first Asgarnian fashion designer in history, he is currently working on Project Runway Falador. Known Titles The Icyenic Sage Archmage of Saradomin Asgarnian Fashion Designer Headmaster of the Order of Blue Wizards Director of the Magical Intelligence Agency(MIA) The Doomslayer, Bane of Darkness Retired Paladin hero Former Grandmaster of the Verus Paladin Order Former King of Asgarnia Third Age - Early Life Fourth Age - Crusades Fifth Age - Retirement in Asgarnia Reign of Asgarnia ◾The elderly governor, founder of the Royal Asgarnian Armada, was granted governership of the Duchy of Sarim by Richard Grosvenor. St. Weatherby Sworn Lionheart, his wife and elven Kandarin Queen at the time, Sylvari Neleseth, and his six sons ascends to royalty in Asgarnia as previous King Alexander "dies". ◾Proclaimed as the Sage-King of Asgarnia, Weatherby and the Six Princes holds the new Kingdom of Asgarnia together with a fair and honest effort, and attempts to reunite the scattered forces of the Order of the White Knights. Weatherby manages to gain a recognizable leadership status among the White Knight groups, attaining the allegiance of Section Finstere and the Section Rovin (he also tried to gain the allegiance of Sir Tain Def's section but failed), by maintaining them in seperate knight divisions, forging the Alliance of Asgarnia. The Kingdom of Asgarnia was at the peak of its prosperity during this time among most previous rulers, its military might of the White Knight Alliance of Asgarnia standing approximately 90000 strong (90 joint Clan members). ◾The Kinshra attempts to assassinate King Weatherby during a ball held by Queen Johanna of Varrock, intentionally separating him and his company of guardians, which he narrowly escaped before Richard Grosvenor's arrival. Tensions grew between both kingdoms as Weatherby blames and suspects Johanna as the assassination plotter. ◾A blockade of Crusaders` fleets led by Oliver Ryder mobilizes around the harbour of Port Sarim, in an attempt to invade the Kingdom of Asgarnia. The Ryder`s forces retreats, however, when both sides comes up with an agreement which Weatherby grants the Ryders temporary settlement at the Monastery. ◾The Kingdom of Asgarnia attains close ties of alliance with the Rovins. ◾ Appoints White Knight Captain Alice, Weatherby's former lover, as the ambassador to Kandarin. He sent her through the Southern Seas via the Royal Asgarnian Armada, aiming at proposing the policy of "Cordial Entente" to King Oliver Cleeves at the Royal Court of Ardougne. ◾A spontaneous rebellion arise in Rimmington led by its Baron, who allied with the Ryders in an attempt to once again invade Asgarnia. However, the rebellion eventually fails due to lack of strength as Kandarin intervenes and completely destroys the town. Weatherby is heartbroken by the bloodshed of his own people. ◾King Weatherby calls upon Alexander, knowing that he is still alive, and returns the City back to him. ◾Saint Weatherby remains in Port Sarim and rebuilds Rimmington. He combines Rimmington and Port Sarim into one state, the Grand Duchy of Sarimia, which serves the new Asgarnia shortly before he abandoned his nobility to fully devote his loyalty to his Lord Saradomin, remaining as a legendary Sage of Asgarnia and a retired Paladin Hero. Sixth Age - Return of the Lord Category:Characters Category:Icyene Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Saradominist Category:Royalty Category:Noble Category:Paladin Category:Crossbreeds Category:Incomplete Articles